cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Van Vogt (Manga)
Van Vogt (バン・ボグート, Ban boguto, Ban Bogart/'Van Bogart' in Tokyopop translation) is a prominent villain appearing during the Underground Empire of Yomi arc in Cyborg 009, as one of the high-ranking Black Ghost executives. Appearance Van Vogt has the appearance of a tall, middle-aged man with light, wildly spiked hair in a symmetrical style. He has thick eyebrows, and his eyes are obscured by a pair of black lenses, much like Black Ghost scientists' are. His face is lined with unusual, lightning-esque markings that trail down his cheeks, much like the ones seen on the 0010 twins. When incognito and posing as the chairman for Mitsutomo Engineering, he wears a suit and bow-tie, but after revealing himself to be a member of Black Ghost, he wears a green-and-black striped camouflage unitard. He is also revealed to seemingly lack any actual eyes in his eye sockets (see Abilities). When conducting operations in Yomi, he is shown to wear a white decorative cape, presumably to showcase his status as the overlord to the Pu'Awak species. Personality He is a shady and sadistic man, who cares nothing for the lives of the Pu'Awaks or people of Earth as part of his great goal in Black Ghost, and only intends to exploit them further in creating more war. When first encountering 009, he threatens to shoot him for trespassing on his property, but then presents himself as an affable hunter who collects strange pets, and who insists that 009 must have feelings for Helen, quickly denying and explaining away the presence of an identical woman at his home (Dinah) by having his pet "Sasuke" (a monkey-esque creature of the Leon species) shapeshift into Helen to demonstrate, to Helen's horror. But after the quick cover-up and lies, 009 still picks up on an untrustworthy vibe about the man. Though a high executive of the Black Ghost organization, he is actually an underling to the Demon God statue also referred to as "Generalissimo" (which contains the three Black Ghost brains). Abilities As a later-model cyborg of the organization and highly advanced, he has these abilities: *Camouflage/Cloaking: Combined with his accelerator, he can fade away and seemingly disappear, as he becomes invisible and harder to see during a fight. *Death Rays: His apparent sunglasses lenses can split and slide open to reveal that his eye sockets are filled with seemingly nothing but high-intensity energy that he can fire out in concentrated beams. *Stretchable Limbs: During his first fight with 009, he is shown to be able to dramatically stretch his arms, but also contract them back to their usual size. *Energy Absorption: He also displays this ability during the first fight, as he can absorb the power from a Super Gun and use the newly collected energy to fire back off as his own. *Accelerator: As with 009 and like Skull, Van Vogt is equipped with this and provides a challenge with his speed and heightened reflexes. His speed and reflexes are also enough for him to quickly take a gun and shoot five people at once, as he ultimately does to the Pu'Awak princesses. History Gallery Vanvogt_suit.png|Van Vogt in his debut, threatening to shoot 009 for trespassing. Vanvogt_Cyborgmen.png|Van Vogt and a troop of Cyborg Men. Vanvogt_powers1.png|Using his death ray ability. Vanvogt_powers2.png|Energy absorption. Vanvogt_powers3.png|His limbs can stretch that far. Vanvogt_cape.png|His later appearance as the Yomi overlord (note the slight art evolution with hairstyle). Vanvogt_death.png|Death scene, courtesy of 004's smart thinking. dsoij.png sasuk.png|Vogt and Sasuke spin.png vfdd.png Vanvogt manga.png cojn.png Notes *In his incarnation in the 2001 anime series, he is directly shown to be Skull's second-in-command, with the two interacting. This is only visually implied in the manga in an introductory page by Ishinomori explaining the hierarchy of the Black Ghost organization, where Skull and Van Vogt are pictured together as the two underlings of the Generalissimo (though the two villains never directly interact in that version). *The markings on his face are loosely inspired from the ones seen on Gully Foyle in Alfred Bester's The Stars My Destination. Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters